Of Bloomers and Hobos
by SheikahLover
Summary: Tyki couldn't look away. The sight mystified him. Not once during his walks did he ever expect to encounter a half-naked woman - sporting only her corset and bloomers, mind you - attempting to remove a partially sunken bicycle from his brother's pond.


**Of Bloomers and Hobos**

 **Disclaimer -** InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and D. Gray Man is the property of Katsura Hoshino. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, SheikahLover, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to InuYasha and/or D. Gray Man. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **AN:** This is a Kagome x Tyki story. It occurs a few years before DGM officially begins, so the Noahs will be a bit younger.

* * *

Tyki couldn't stand residing in that house for much longer. Having Sheril constantly breathing down his back, demanding he finds a wife and settles down. Road always barging into his room - sometimes literally kicking his door down - demanding that he played with her. And those infernal twins! During every meal, they were flinging their food at each other, and usually the other clansmen and servants. Even with his phasing abilities, sometimes Tyki wasn't swift enough to avoid an oncoming flight of salad or a bowl of hot soup. One of his favourite pair of pants was sullied earlier this week when the twins decided to build a miniature seesaw in the middle of the table and use it to make their meals go flying.

Sheril was seething, especially when a plate of pasta landed atop his head. If Tyki's pants hadn't been doused with vegetable broth and chicken bits mere seconds earlier, he would have been laughing madly alongside Road. Instead, he was anything but content.

He desperately needed to escape from that madhouse, even if it was only for a short amount of time. His family was downright insane, and it was driving him mad.

The Earl was also beginning to severely limit his time with his human friends. It had been well over two months since Tyki last saw his human friends, and he wanted to know how they were doing. Hopefully, Momo and Clark were taking good care of young Eeze. The youngster had breathing problems, and unfortunately, it meant that he couldn't work in the mines alongside his friends. Tyki hoped they were doing well. Immediately, once he had the chance, Tyki intended to sneak away from the confining walls of the Kamelot household to visit his friends and spend some time with his human family. Maybe he would even stop by a little pastry shop to pick them up something sweet to eat.

The thought pleased Tyki, making him smile softly.

He was finally beginning to feel at ease. He chose to partake in an early morning stroll after breakfast. Skipping out was easier during the week because the Duke forced the twins to attend an all boy's academy and Road frequented a girl's preparatory academy. Sheril was also preoccupied with his work. He was currently attempting to become Prime Minister of Portugal and the next elections were swiftly approaching. Tricia, lastly, was fast asleep; the poor thing was currently combating yet another sickness. She tended to spend most of her days in bed, much to the displeasure of Sheril and Road.

Tyki, meanwhile, was left to his own devices. Usually, he would spend his days reading or finding a good spot to nap. He barely had any missions too because the Duke was currently rebuilding his Akuma army. Those blasted Exorcists were destroying them too quickly, which greatly irked the Duke. However, his lack of presence in the manor made it even easier for Tyki to sneak out. Sneaking out of that forsaken house during the daylight hours made Tyki's days more bearable; especially when the children returned home from school. However, leaving the house at night to engage in more adult fun was harder because his brother insisted on spending quality "family time" together.

Tyki rolled his eyes at the thought. His brother's insistence of fabricating a fairy tale household was idiotic at most. Tyki still believed that Sheril only married Tricia so that he could legally adopt Road. Although, to the twins greater misfortune - and Tyki's untimely joy - Sheril adopted them too. The three children were all Kamelot's; something which never failed to irk the twins if provoked on the matter.

"Mmm…" Tyki stretched out his arms, letting a large yawn escape from his lips. Today was yet another beautiful but boring day. There was nothing to do around here. He was deeply tempted to sneak off and rejoin his human friends, but he feared to upset the Earl too much to try. The Earl could be an especially scary figure when he tried, even around his own kinsmen. Thus, to Tyki's greater dissatisfaction, he was forced to remain alongside his family.

With nothing better to do, he decided to take a stroll around his brother's property. His brother owned several hundred acres behind his massive villa. The grounds were mostly forest, which served well for hunting and riding purposes. Not that Tyki favoured either sport - unless the prey he was hunting involved Exorcists and Finders.

"Haa! Get out you damned thing!"

"?"

This caught Tyki's attention. He could've sworn that he heard a female voice emanating from further into the forest.

"You stupid monstrosity! Get out!"

Oh, that settled it. He was definitely hearing something now. With his heightened hearing, he was easily able to follow the woman's cries and shouts of dismay whilst he ventured further into the forest. After a few minutes of walking, he came across a sight that left him stunned.

A petite Asian woman, who looked to be no older than eighteen, was vainly attempting to remove a partially sunken bicycle from a small pond. Her body was halfway submerged in the water with it almost touching her kneecaps.

Her choice of clothing, however, was quite interesting. Tyki's eyes couldn't help but linger for a few seconds longer than normal on her tight-fitting corset and a short pair of bloomers. It wasn't every day that Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure, came across a woman who was only sporting her undergarments before him, after all.

Tyki titled his head to the side. The woman still hadn't noticed him. She was still too preoccupied with attempting to remove that bike from the water.

The sight left Tyki mystified. What was this petite woman doing in the Kamelot forest with a bicycle? She mustn't have known that these grounds weren't public property.

It was comical, to be honest. Tyki couldn't suppress his smirk when hearing the deplorable words secreting from her lips. His brother would have an aneurysm if he heard Road muttering half the words that were currently escaping from this woman's mouth. Tyki, however, found it to be downright hysterical. It left him wondering where she acquired such a vile vocabulary. She certainly wasn't like most of the women he interacted with one a daily basis, or at those blasted balls his brother and the Duke forced him to attend.

Tyki continued to watch the woman struggle for another few minutes before he decided to make his presence known, and offer his assistance. He was a gentleman at heart, after all.

"Excuse me, madam. Would you like some assistance?"

Just then, the woman looked up to meet his gaze. When Tyki's black irises locked with her chocolate brown orbs, he found himself unable to look away.

However, her sudden screaming startled Tyki causing him to lose his balance and fall right into the pond beside her.


End file.
